1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing practice devices and more specifically it relates to a golf ball dispensing and retrieving system for efficiently assisting a golfer in practicing putting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional golf putters have been in use for years. Some golfers practice their putting by utilizing hollow plastic practice balls and use the same on artificial practice putting structures. Some golf practice equipment is designed to “kick back” the golf ball after it is shot into a cup structure.
One of the problems with conventional golf putters and golf practice equipment is that the user must have all of their practice golf balls exposed which can interfere with the practice shots. Another problem with conventional golf putters and golf practice equipment is that the user still has to bend over and physically retrieve the practice golf balls after putting the same. A further problem with conventional golf putters and golf practice equipment is that they are time consuming to utilize.
While conventional golf related devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently assisting a golfer in practicing putting. Conventional golf putters and golf practice equipment do not facilitate convenient dispensing and retrieval of golf balls for the golfer.
In these respects, the golf ball dispensing and retrieving system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently assisting a golfer in practicing putting.